Archangel
Warren Worthington III, also known as Angel '''and later '''Archangel, was a Mutant whose wings give him the ability of flight. While working as an underground cage fighter in East Berlin, his wings were damaged in a battle with Kurt Wagner. He became one of En Sabah Nur's followers after his powers were enhanced and he received new metallic wings. Biography Early Life Warren Worthington III is a Mutant who originally had a pair of white fledged wings, which come out his back. Because of the alteration to the timeline, the Worthington's did not move to the United States and continued to live in Europe. In addition to retaining his British heritage, Warren appears to have been born decades before he had in the original timeline. As a boy, his father Warren Worthinton II, would often try to conceal his sons mutation from the rest of the world to spare himself the humiliation of having a freakish Mutant for a son. Suppressing his true nature to appease his father often made Warren feel angry, which developed into a temper that would last for years to come. Eventually Warren decided to runaway from home by jumping out of his window and flying away. After running away he either forcibly or voluntarily got involved with an illegal mutant fight club, who gave him the alias Angel '''because of his mutations resemblance to that of an actual Angel. Rebirth of the Angel Angel's career as a fighter came to an end when he was pitted against Nightcrawler, a Mutant with teleportation abilities and a blue demonic appearance. Another Mutant, Mystique, was investigating the fights, and overloaded the electric current flowing through the steel cage that surrounded the ring. One of Angel's wings came into contact with the supercharged cage before the power could shut down. The electricity burned through Angel's wing, rendering them unable to fly. Angel was soon afterwards found by Apocalypse, an ancient, powerful mutant who sought to destroy the world and rebuild it in his image. Psylocke, one of Apocalypse's new "Horsemen", recommended Angel as a potential recruit, but was unaware that he had lost his ability to fly. Apocalypse tore off Angel's avian wings and replaced them with techno-organic ones that could throw its "feathers" like they were knives. Angel became the third of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. Failure to Apocalypse When the final phase of Apocalypse's plan kicked off in Cairo, Angel and the other Horsemen protected their master as he attempted to transfer his consciousness into the body of Prof. Charles Xavier from Xavier's friends and students. Angel chased Nightcrawler through Apocalypse's pyramid, but was unsuccessful in preventing the teleporter from rescuing Xavier. Angel and Psylocke then tried to stop Xavier's plane from escaping from them. Although they succeeded in causing the plane to crash, Angel was trapped on the plane while Nightcrawler teleported Xavier and his allies away from the crash. Angel was left dead in the crash. Apocalypse called his fallen Horseman "useless" when he found Angel's lifeless body in the wreckage. Powers and Abilities '''Techno-Organic Wings: After Apocalypse "upgraded" him, his "Angelic Wings" turned into organic metallic wings with blades for feathers. He can fly at high speeds, shield himself from attacks and shoot out a seemingly unlimited supply of blades from his wings. Superhuman Physiology: Angel's mutation is not his wings alone; it also modifies his body to allow the flight; strong muscles to sustain the body, and light, hollow bones. His body can adapt to high air pressures and can breathe in such situations. His body's blood is regenerative in nature, allowing him rapid healing abilities. The regenerative blood can even be used as a very potent healing drug.Category:Villains Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Terrorists Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Characters